Vampire and Love
by The Great 'Kido' Namikaze
Summary: Summary: Kepindahan Sakura kekota Kecil bernama Konoha sepertinya memiliki arti tersendiri. Pertemuannya dengan sosok laki-laki misterius tampan bernama Naruto Namikaze membuatnya jatuh cinta, walaupun laki-laki itu diduga adalah seorang vampire. Bagaimana mereka dapat menjalani cinta yang sulit tersebut sedangkan mereka adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Minna-san, bagaimana kabarnya sekalian? Sehat kan? Kalau ada yang sakit semoga cepat sembuh ****  
Perkenalkan inilah Kido sang Perusuh :D, jujur saja saya masih sangat newbie jadi kalau ada kata-kata yang salah mohon maklum dan tolong diberi kritik yang membangun, saya akan sangat senang sekali.  
Dan tema cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film terkenal Twilight Saga.  
Disini Naru jadi vampire loh *Readers: gak nanya***

**Okelah~ tanpa basa-basi lagi ini dia :D**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Warning: Cerita rada aneh, ga nyambung, Typo, karakter OOC, dan tdak sesuai kenyataan -_-''**

**Summary: Kepindahan Sakura kekota Kecil bernama Konoha sepertinya memiliki arti tersendiri. Pertemuannya dengan sosok laki-laki misterius tampan bernama Naruto Namikaze membuatnya jatuh cinta, walaupun laki-laki itu diduga adalah seorang vampire. Bagaimana mereka dapat menjalani cinta yang sulit tersebut sedangkan mereka adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vampire and Love © The Great 'Kido' Namikaze**

**Vampire and Love  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Man**

**Sakura yang merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya disebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha.  
Ayah dan Ibu Sakura bercerai ketika dia berumur 12 tahun, Tsunade menikah lagi dengan seorang pemain baseball bernama Dan Kato. Karena tidak ingin merepotkan Tsunade akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Namun itu tidak berarti membuat Sakura dan ibunya bermusuhan, mereka tetap berhubungan meskipun ibunya tinggal di Tokyo.**

"**Kau sudah besar rupanya sekarang." Ucap Jiraiya sambil tetap mengendarai mobil.**

"**ya,seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Sakura apa adanya.**

**Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil untuk pergi ke kota kecil bernama Konoha, kota basah yang setiap tahunnya mengalami hujan.  
Jiraiya akan menetap di Konoha karena sebuah tugas, dia adalah kepala kepolisian divisi satu di Konoha oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tinggal disana.**

"**dan nampaknya rambutmu juga sudah terlihat panjang, Sakura?"**

"**iya, aku selalu merawatnya."**

"**baguslah, sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis manis. Bersiaplah sebentar lagi sampai" seru Jiraiya.**

**Tidak lama mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi memiliki dua lantai diluarnya bercat kan warna putih.**

"**nah ini rumahnya, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa sangat buruk?" Tanya Jiraiya meletakkan kopernya.**

"**tidak ayah, justru rumah ini terlihat seperti sangat nyaman dan emm, bagus" jawab Sakura tersenyum memandang ayahnya.**

**Jiraiya tersenyum kembali kearah putrinya, "baiklah, ayo masuk. Ayah akan menunjukkan kamarmu."**

**Keduanya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, memang sih dari luar tidak kelihatan besar, namun kalau kita lihat kedalam nampaknya rumah ini lumayan besar ruang depan yang luas dan dapur yang juga luas.  
Sakura dan Jiraiya berjalan kelantai atas ke tempat kamar Sakura berada.**

"**nah ini dia kamarmu" kata Jiraiya.**

"**wah, indah sekali. Apakah ayah yang mendesainnya." Ucap Sakura takjub melihat isi didalam kamarnya.**

"**ya benar, ayah yang mendesainnya, dan tentunya kau suka warna merah muda kan? Jadi ayah memberi cat dikamarmu merah muda" seru Jiraiya.**

**Sakura masih melihat-lihat benda-benda yang berada didalam kamarnya itu. Boneka-boneka, kasur yang empuk, lukisan yang indah, dan pemandangan diluar jendela yang mempesona yang membuat Sakura takjub. Ayahnya ini memang hebat.**

"**Baiklah, kau lihat-lihat dulu saja. Ayah mau mempersiapkan sesuatu, sebentar lagi ada tamu yang akan datang." **

**Sakura hanya mengangguk saja masih tetap melihat-melihat kamarnya, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya dan segera kebawah untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Tiinn..Tinnn..**_

**Bunyi klakson mobil yang nyaring terdangar didepan rumah Jiraiya. Jiraiya segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri seseorang tidak, ada dua orang laki-laki disana yang satunya memakai kursi roda.  
Jiraiya hanya tertawa melihat lelaki dikursi roda tersebut.**

"**hahaha, apa kabarmu Fugaku? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" seru Jiraiya sambil berjabat dengan sahabat karibnya tersebut.**

"**haha, ya benar sekali. Lama sekali Jiraiya" balas Fugaku. "oh iya, perkenalkan ini putraku, Sasuke."**

"**ini Sasuke? Wah, sudah sebesar ini rupanya." Terka Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "bukannya dulu kau dan Sakura sering bermain bersama kan?"**

"**iya paman, benar sekali" ucap Sasuke hanya tersenyum.**

"**oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Sakura dimana?"**

**Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan menggenggam kenop pintu, Jiraiya yang melihat putrinya memanggilnya untuk ikut bergabung bersama.  
Sakura berjalan perlahan kearah tempat ayahhnya berdiri.**

"**ini dia putriku Fugaku. Sakura, perkenalkan ini Fugaku dan putranya Sasuke." Ucap Jiraiya memperkenalkan Sakura.**

"**wah, ternyata Sakura sudah besar ya. Mungkin seusia dengan Sasuke." Kata Fugaku.**

"**iya paman." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.**

"**oh iya, Fugaku juga memberikanmu hadiah mobil ini. Katanya ini sebagai hadian kepindahanmu dari Tokyo ke Konoha." Seru Jiraiya melihat kearah Fugaku dan mengedipkan matanya, Fugaku hanya tertawa nyaring.**

"**benar sekali, dan Sasuke yang membantuku untuk memilih mobil jenis ini yang cocok untuk kau pakai kuliah." Imbuh Fugaku dengan menepuk pundak Sasuke.**

"**benarkah? Wow, i-ini ini sangat bagus sekali. Terima kasih paman" seru Sakura girang segera menghampiri mobil yang dihadiahkan Fugaku barusan.**

"**yaa, ini Chevrolet tahun 90-an. Tapi sudah ku perbaiki mesinnya dibeberapa tempat yang mungkin sudah rusak" imbuh Sasuke mengelap spion mobil tersebut.**

**Sakura dengan rasa takjub melihat-lihat mobil bercat merah tersebut dengan senyum yang menghias bibirnya. "sepertinya pilihanmu tepat sekali, Sasuke"**

**Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "coba hidupkan mesinnya dan masuk kedalam"**

"**ide bagus"**

**Sakura kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan disusul oleh Sasuke dipintu bagian kiri.  
Sakura mencoba untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil tersebut, tetapi hasilnya nihil mobil tersebut tidak mau hidup. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.**

"**bukan begitu Sakura, caranya begini. Putar kuncinya sampai mesin hidup dan tekan gasnya." Tunjuk Sasuke dengan memperagakan caranya.**

**Tidak lama mobil tersebut sudah hidup. "lihat? Bagaimana?"**

"**kau tidak berubah! Sama seperti dulu Sasuke menyukai otomotif, padahal waktu kecil aku bermain denganmu kau selalu saja tercebur kedalam lumpur!" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa mengingat masa kecilnya dengan sahabat 'emo'nya ini.**

**Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura, memang dulu Sasuke sering tercebur kedalam lumpur karena didorong oleh Sakura.  
Jiraiya dan Fugaku hanya berpandangan dan sesekali tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.**

"**ini pasti keren disaat aku membawanya kekampus besok" ucap Sakura semangat.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Pagi ini gerimis mengguyur konoha, kota basah yang memang setiap harinya mengalami hujan ringan.  
pagi ini hari pertama Sakura untuk datang ke Konoha High School, meskipun gerimis dia tetap ingin untuk datang kekampus.  
Jiraiya yang melihat putrinya turun dari tangga, segera menghampiri.**

"**Sakura, kau ingin berangkat kekampus kan?" Tanya Jiraiya.**

"**iya ayah, memangnya kenapa?"**

**Jiraiya terlihat merogoh kantong celananya mengeluarkan sesuatu berupa botol semprot yang bertuliskan "pepper spray"  
Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung dengan maksud ayahnya tersebut, Jiraiya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.**

"**ini semprotan merica, bawalah setiap kali kau akan pergi" jelas Jiraiya.**

"**yaampun ayah, untuk apa memakai itu segala? Memangnya disini ada banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran. Yang ada polisi seperti ayah yang berkeliaran" kata Sakura sedikit sebal.**

"**ayolah, Sakura. Ambil saja ayah tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa waktu meninggalkan rumah." Jiraiya mengulurkan semprotan tersebut kearah Sakura.**

**Sakura memperhatikan semprotan tersebut, dalam pikirannya percuma saja membawa botol tersebut. Toh, penjahatnya tidak akan merasa perih kalau Cuma menggunakan barang seperti itu, tapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya Sakura mengambil botol tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.**

"**baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ayah" pamit Sakura**

"**iya berhati-hatilah, oiya barusan ayah tadi mengganti ban nya supaya tidak licin kalau digunakan dihari hujan seperti ini." Jelas Jiraiya sambil melihat kearah mobil diluar diikuti oleh Sakura juga.**

"**ya lumayan lah, terima kasih" ucap Sakura tersenyum keayahnya.**

**Jiraiya hanya menggangguk, Sakura segera keluar dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Sakura sampai di KHS (singkatan Konoha High School). Dengan hati-hati Sakura ****memakirkan mobilnya disamping mobil metalik berwarna silver.**

**Sakura berjalan memasuki lobi kampus, setelah menaiki tangga dia mendengar seseorang seperti sedang memanggilnya.**

"**hei tunggu.!"**

**Sakura berhenti, kali ini dia menoleh kebelakang melihat sesosok manusia yang menurutnya sedang memanggilnya itu. "kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura.**

**Sosok tersebut masih mengatur napasnya yang naik turun karena mengejar Sakura barusan. "ya, aku memanggilmu. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?"**

**Sakura menautkan alisnya "kau tidak memanggil namaku tuan, kau hanya berteriak 'hei tunggu' sambil terus mengejarku. Apa mungkin seorang yang tidak dipanggil namanya akan menoleh? Aku punya nama tau" jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan nada yang sedikit sebal.**

**Sosok tadi hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang, err tidak gatal. "maaf-maaf aku tidak menyadarinya, aku hanya belum melihatmu dan berfikir kau pasti murid baru disini."**

**Sakura nampak berfikir "memangnya namamu siapa?"**

"**ohiya, perkenalkan namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Aku pengatur dan penjalan kurikulum kampus ini. Kalau kau butuh bantuan silahkan saja bilang padaku!" kata Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya.**

**Sakura tersenyum canggung. "baiklah mungkin kalau aku butuh bantuan bisa memberitahumu. Namaku Sakura Haruno"**

**Kiba tersenyum dan mengajak Sakura berjalan melewati koridor KHS sambil sesekali mengobrol tentang sesuatu.  
Setelah sampai dikantin, mereka berpisah.**

"**baiklah Sakura, sepertinya hanya sampai disini saja. Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku lakukan, sampai nanti ya" ucap Kiba melambaikan tangan ke Sakura.**

**Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, setelah itu dia memasuki area kantin dan duduk dimeja kecil ditengah kantin KHS tersebut.  
Sedang asyik memandang isi dalam kampus tiba-tiba Ino dan Tenten duduk dibangku yang terletak dimejanya. Sontak Sakura kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan kesosok tersebut.**

"**murid baru ya?" Tanya Ino**

**Sakura yang bingung langsung menjawab "i-iya benar"**

"**wah, jangan pasang wajah bingung dong. Kami Cuma ingin mengenalmu saja, iyakan Ino?" seru Tenten setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang bingung.**

"**tepat sekali, ohiya namamu siapa?"**

"**namaku Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sakura singkat**

"**nama yang bagus ya seperti orangnya" ucap Tenten diselingi senyuman dari Ino.**

**Sakura hanya tersenyum manis.  
"kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Tenten.**

"**aku pindahan dari Tokyo."**

"**wah ternyata kau ini orang kota rupanya" canda Ino**

**Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, seperti ini yang diharapkannya bau hari pertama sudah mendapat teman yang ramah seperti Ino dan Tenten.**

"**maaf, aku belum mengetahui nama kalian. Kalau boleh tau nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Sakura.**

"**baiklah perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka, dan ini Tenten" jelas Ino diimbuhi oleh senyum ramah dari Tenten.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sakura Nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati jalanan sempit sepanjang koridor kampus, sepertinya kali ini Sakura mempunyai tugas yang memang harus cepat-cepat dikerjakan dari Guru Kakashi. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, sepertinya kali ini Sakura menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan didepannya.  
Akhirnya buku-buku yang dibawa Sakura jatuh berantakan.**

"**adduuuh~" erang Sakura memegang sikutnya.**

"**kau tidak apa-apa nona?"**

**Sakura mendongak keatas memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah orang yang menabraknya barusan, wajah yang tampan, rambut pirang, dan tatapan mata sapphire tapi ada yang aneh dia memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat.**

"**hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lagi menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.**

"**eh? Maaf, iya aku tidak kenapa-napa" Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya karena terdorong barusan, pantas saja dia yang terdorong jelas-jelas yang menabraknya lelaki.**

**Lelaki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.  
"mau kubantu? Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu barusan! Aku buru-buru"**

**Sakura hanya melongo melihat uluran tangan tersebut, rona merah muncul di wajahnya. Tidak lama akhirnya Sakura menerimanya.  
Namun, ada yang berbeda kulit pemuda itu terasa sangat dingin saat Sakura menyentuhnya.**

"**t-terima kasih" ucap Sakura.**

**Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum biasa kepada Sakura dan segera pergi setelah melihat ekspresi aneh Sakura barusan sesudah menggenggam tangannya tadi.  
Sontak Sakura kaget, dia belum mengetahui namanya.**

"**heii tunggu, aku belum~ arrrggghh"**

**Sayang sekali, lelaki itu tidak mengindahkan teriakan Sakura barusan dan terus berjalan sampai hilang dibelokan loker para murid.  
Sakura menghela napas dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan tadi dan segera pergi dari situ.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"**kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"**

**Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, suara ayahnya barusan membuyarkan semuanya.  
Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak kenapa-napa.  
Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali kedapur.**

**Akibat pertemuannya dengan lelaki misterius tersebut membuat Sakura penasaran, kenapa kulitnya sepucat itu dan terasa sangat dingin? Itu sangat berbeda seperti kebanyakan teman Sakura apada umumnya. Sakura penasaran, secepatnya dia harus mengetahuinya. Bertanya pada Ino dan Tenten adalah pilihan tepat.**

"**Sakura, tidurlah. Sekarang sudah malam, besok kau harus kuliah" Jiraiya menghampiri Sakura yang duduk dikursi didepan TV.**

**Sakura menatap ayahnya dan segera naik kekamar atas untuk segera tidur. Perlahan sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam, rasa penasarannya terhadap lelaki tersebut semakin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.**

**Sakura mengambil handphonenya yang bordering menandakan adanya telfon masuk.**

"**iya ada apa Ibu?"**

"**kau belum tidur Sakura?" Tanya suara diseberang sana.**

**Sakura hanya menghela napas, "belum ibu, memang ada apa?"**

"**tidak ada apa-apa kok, ibu hanya ingin mengetahui kabar darimu saja" ucap Tsunade.**

"**tenang saja kok bu, aku baik-baik saja disini bersama ayah." Jawab Sakura lembut sambil berjalan kearah ranjang tidurnya dan duduk disana.**

"**baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah tadi? Apa ada soeorang lelaki yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Tsunade menggoda putrinya tersebut.**

**Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "ayolah ibu, kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu?"**

"**ibu hanya penasaran Sakura, yasudah jaga kesehatan ya disana, jangan lupa sering telfon ibu, mungkin bulan depan ibu akan berkunjung kesana, sekarang cepatlah tidur"**

"**baiklah ibu, selamat malam" ucap Sakura.**

"**selamat malam"**

**Telfon pun dimatikan, Sakura segera berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menutup mata emeraldnya.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"**aku semalam bertemu dengan lelaki misterius."**

**Ino dan Tenten kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, Ino memandang Tenten namun Tenten hanya menaikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.**

"**kau bertemu dimana Sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran.**

"**aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dikoridor semalam"**

"**lantas apa yang membuat mu menyebutnya lelaki misterius?" imbuh Tenten.**

**Sakura meminum minumannya sebentar dan kembali menjelaskan, "dia memiliki kulit yang putih tapi sangat pucat, dan sangat dingin tentunya"**

**Ino dan Tenten mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Sakura barusan, "siapa nama lelaki tersebut?"**

"**entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Saat aku ingin bertanya dia langsung pergi saja, mangkanya aku ingin bertanya kekalian apa kalian tahu itu kenapa dan bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Itu hal yang tidak biasa kan? Seperti bertemu mayat hidup saja" celoteh Sakura.**

**Tenten hanya menghela napas mendengar celotehan Sakura barusan, "kalau aku dengar dari ciri-cirinya yang kau bilang sih itu pasti salah satu dari keluarga **_**Namikaze**_**"**

**Kali ini Sakura dan Ino yang penasaran dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Tenten barusan. "keluarga**_** Namikaze?**_**"**

"**iya keluarga **_**Namikaze**_**, itu mereka yang sedang berjalan kemari" jelas Tenten sambil memandang kawanan yang dia sebut barusan keluarga **_**Namikaze**_**.**

**Itu dia itu orangnya, Sakura melihat lelaki yang menabraknya dikoridor semalamam memakai kaos putih dibalut jaket orange dan memakai celana jeans hitam, Sakura menyipitkan matanya setelah lelaki tersebut juga menatapnya dengan mata Sapphire yang menawan.**

**Tenten dan Ino yang menyadari pandangan Sakura segera menyenggol lengannya. "kenapa kau memperhatikannya seperti itu?"**

**Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, "tidak kenapa-napa cuman dia lelaki yang kusebut misterius itu!"**

"**yang mana?" Tanya Tenten dan Ino bebarengan.**

"**yang memakai jaket orange." Terang Sakura.  
"dan tunggu kau belum menjelaskan padaku siapa itu keluarga **_**Namikaze!"**_

"**baiklah, akan aku jelaskan Sakura. Keluarga **_**Namikaze**_**, mereka adalah seorang yang dikenal misterius seperti yang kau ucapkan. Mereka pindah kesini sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, ayah angkat mereka merupakan seorang dokter yang hebat namanya Minato Namikaze dan ibu mereka Kushina Namikaze." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar**

**Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Tenten,  
"dan yang memakai jaket oranye itu siapa?"**

**Ino mengambil alih dan mulai menjelaskan ke Sakura "aku akan menjelaskan mulai dari yang berambut merah tersebut, itu namanya **_**Karin**_**. Wanita misterius namun sangat berbakat pasangannya **_**Suigetsu**_**. Laki-laki yang memakai baju merah itu namanya **_**Gaara,**_** kalau dari fisiknya sudah pasti dia hebat dan pasangannya **_**Matsuri. **_**Dan terakhir yang kau bilang itu, dia adalah yang paling muda diantara keluarga **_**Namikaze **_**namanya Naruto Namikaze. Sudah jelas?"**

**Sakura manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Ino dan Tenten barusan, sekilas dia menatap lagi lelaki yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Namun sepertinya rasa penasarannya tidak cukup sampai disitu, dia ingin mengetahui siapa itu sebenarnya Naruto Namikaze.**

**TBC~**

**Horreee! Akhirnya FF kedua Kido selesai, fyuh *ngelap ingus (?) mohon maaf loh kalau ceritanya agak kaku, krriikk..kriikk *kemudian hening***

**Abisnya Kido bikinnya disela-sela ujian nasional, tangan udh gatel pengen bikin cerita tentang Narusaku walaupun ngawur XD  
gk papa deh yang penting readers pada seneng (Readers: kagak).  
dan permintaan terakhir, mohon kritik dan sarannya serta flame untuk dimasukkan didalam kotak review, satu review sangat berarti buat Kido ^^**

**Untuk chap 2 insyaallah apdetnya 1 tahun lagi XD hahaha, kagak bercanda.  
minggu depan insya allah diapdet kalau gak ada tugas ^_^  
sekian ceramah dari Kido, silahkan review.**

**Arigatou Dattebayo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wahai Readers, tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa Kido bertapa selama 10 tahun untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini! *lebaymodeon*

Okelah, chap sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau kurang bagus atau masih bolong-bolong.  
Dan untuk yg sudah mereview, terimakasih banyak *sujud2*  
Dan bagi yg flame, semoga flame nya diterima disisi tuhan *amiinn

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk supportnya para readers *nangis kejer*  
Author jadi terhura nih terimakasih. Sekali lagi Terimakasih banyak  
**Thank you all my lover reviewers :* I Love You ^^  
Kalian luar biasaaa… **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**heryanilinda****, flame of devil,****hikaroocherryn, NS, Lily tsuki to hoshi,****Uzumakisaku-chan, ****Aurora Borealix****, ****hikaroo cherryn bloo****,****Fran Fryn Kun****,**** .indohackz****, **** , ****Ucy-chan****, Namikaze-Senpai, darknaruto 'menma, risky fullbuster.7, Viva La Vida, Flo, nona fergie, pidaucy, spring field linda. DLL**

**Disclaimer: ****Semua Karakter dalam Naruto adalah seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, jika Naruto punya saya Naruto mungkin bukan seorang ninja :p**

**WARNING: karakter maybe OOC, cerita semrawut, abal, TYPO, cerita yang tidak nyata, dan kalau tidak suka harap jangan dibaca karena membuat anda tidak suka (?), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Kepindahan Sakura kekota Kecil bernama Konoha sepertinya memiliki arti tersendiri. Pertemuannya dengan sosok laki-laki misterius tampan bernama Naruto Namikaze membuatnya jatuh cinta, walaupun laki-laki itu diduga adalah seorang mereka dapat menjalani cinta yang sulit tersebut sedangkan mereka adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vampire and Love © The Great 'Kido' Namikaze**

Vampire and Love  
Chapter 2: Something Impossible

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berdiri dibalkon kamarnya memikmati semilir angin dan memandang sederetan pohon yang memanjang melewati sepanjang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat di raut wajahnya yang serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Naruto.  
Naruto hanya memandang Gaara dari sudut matanya dan kembali melihat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Gaara perlahan berjalan kearah Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya  
"Bukannya sudah biasa kalau seorangvampir diatas balkon begini, hah?," ucap Naruto pandangannya masih tertuju kepada pepohonan didepannya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum sekilas "Yaa, aku pikir vampire sepertimu seharusnya pergi kekamar dan menonton film kartun!,"

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Gaara, namun Gaara masih memandang lurus kedepan "Hei, kau ini mengejek ku ya?," kata Naruto

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, Naruto. Itu memang fakta bukan?,"

Naruto memasang tampang wajah yang kesal, Gaara yang melihatnya hanya menautkan alisnya.  
"Aku rasa, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis berambut Merah muda itu, aku mencoba untuk membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya namun itu hal yang sangat sulit." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah tahu nama gadis itu siapa?,"

"Belum, meskipun dia satu kelas Biologi sepertiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu Naruto? Kau payah sekali." Kata Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Gaara, saat aku menabraknya dikoridor kemarin aku langsung pergi meninggalkanya. Aroma darahnya membuatku tidak bisa mengontrolnya." Terang Naruto panjang lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gaara hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu "Sepertinya kau harus lebih belajar lagi untuk mengendalikan nafsumu untuk menghisap darah manusia Naruto, ingatlah kita vampir vegetarian."

"Mungkin itu cara yang tepat."

.

Jiraiya duduk didepan TV sambil memakan sarapannya, pagi-pagi begini menonton sepakbola sambil sarapan memang pekerjaan yang menyenangkan bagi Jiraiya.  
Sakura perlahan turun dari tangga kamarnya, dia berhenti di pintu dapur setelah melihat ayahnya duduk dikursi didepan Tv, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran.  
Pagi-pagi begini sudah menonton sepakbola.

"Ayah, kau tidak bekerja? Atau sekarang sudah mengganti profesimu menjadi pemain sepakbola?," sindir Sakura sambil mengenakan sepatu dibawah tangga.

Jiraiya sontak menoleh dan memandang putrinya sambil tersenyum lebar seakan tidak melakukan apa-apa.  
"Wah, ayah hanya akan bersantai 1 jam lagi Sakura kau tahu kan kalau menangani kematian beberapa hewan dihutan akibat gigitan sesuatu itu sangat membingungkan."

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas memasang sepatunya tersebut karena mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan, kematian hewan akibat digigit sesuatu?  
Bagaimana bisa? Dia belum pernah mendengar ada kasus semacam itu.

"Maksud ayah hewan yang mati digigit sesuatu?,"

Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk dibawah tangga  
"Kemarin, anak buah ayah melaporkan sekawanan sapi dipeternakan tengah hutan tiba-tiba saja mati semua akibat sebuah gigitan kecil di leher sapi tersebut. Ayah juga bingung, bagaimana sapi tersebut bisa mati hanya karena gigitan kecil itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan sapinya setelah mati?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Seingat ayah, keadaan tubuhnya seperti mengalami dehidrasi dan kulitnya menjadi sangat dingin dan itu yang ayah tau."

Sakura terdiam memikirkan sesuatu dengan raut wajah yang serius,  
"Apakah pagi ini ayah akan menyelidikinya lagi?,"

"Sepertinya iya, memangnya kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, cuman berhati-hatilah" ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Jiraiya tersenyum kepada putrinya dan membelai rambut merah muda putrinya tersebut  
"Pasti, ayah selalu berhati-hati kau jangan lupa membawa semprotan merica yang ayah berikan kemarin."

Sakura tersenyum sekilas "Tentu saja."

Suasana hening yang tenang menyelimuti hutan Konoha tersebut, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki, bukan! Atau lebih tepatnya suara orang yang terbang membuat suara berisik seperti semak-semak yang diinjak.  
Tidak dapat dipercaya memang namun apa yang kita lihat memang benar adanya bahwa mereka terbang, iya terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat super.  
Ada tiga orang yang terbang tersebut, dua orang lelaki dan satu wanita.

"Tunggu, sejauh yang aku lihat kita tidak menemukan mangsa apapun disini."Ucap seorang dari mereka yang berambut jabrik oranye.

"Tidak Yahiko, didepan sana ada mangsa yang benar-benar harus disantap!," bantah wanita berambut biru itu.

Laki-laki satunya lagi yang berambut merah dan poni yang menutup mata kanannya tersebut memicingkan matanya dan menajamkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.  
"Kau benar Konan, sepertinya didepan sana ada mangsa yang memang harus disantap."Ucapnya.

"Sebentar, aku tidak mau kalau mangsanya itu sapi-sapi seperti yang kemarin!" bantah lelaki berambut oranye tadi.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja Yahiko. Kalau memang tidak mau makan saja rumput itu." Kata Konan kesal melihat Yahiko yang setiap kali mengeluh.

Yahiko hanya memasang wajah innocent dengan segera mereka segera pergi ketempat yang mereka temukan.

.

Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa melewati koridor, hari ini Biologi dia tidak boleh telat kalau sampai telat 5 menit saja dosen Ibiki yang terkenal Killer tersebut akan mengomel sepanjang hari.  
Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 3 menit, Naruto melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya jam menunjukkan pukul 07.10, akhirnya dia sampai didepan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya kali ini dia selamat. Sebab dosen Ibiki belum memasuki ruangan tersebut.  
Namun tersadar atau tidak Naruto bertatap mata dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah papan tulis, Naruto perlahan berjalan kedalam ruangan mencari tempat duduk namun nihil dia tidak mendapatkannya.  
Meskipun dia melihat dengan jelas satu satunya bangku yang kosong adalah ditempat duduk Sakura dia ragu.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto kebingungan mencari tempat duduk segera menggeser tempat duduknya.  
"Kau butuh tempat duduk kan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia duduk disamping Sakura.  
"Terima kasih untuk bangkunya." Ucapnya tersenyum singkat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk ramah dan tidak beberapa lama guru Ibiki memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa sebuah sampel cacing pita untuk diteliti.

"Baiklah selamat pagi semuanya, pagi ini kita akan meneliti isi dari cacing pita dimeja kalian sudah tersedia masing-masing mikroskop dan sampel dari cacing pita, jadi satu meja satu kelompok. Baiklah silahkan diteliti." Jelas guru Ibiki kemudian menuliskan gambar dan bentuk dari cacing pita.

Naruto perlahan mendorong mikroskop tersebut kearah Sakura  
"Bagaimana kalau kau duluan yang mencobanya?"

Sakura mengamati mikroskop tersebut dan kemudian menariknya dengan hati-hati dan meletakkan sampel pada kaca preparat dan mulai meneliti dengan melihat lensa mikroskop dengan satu mata.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura meneliti hanya tersenyum sepanjang pengamatan, "Kau gadis yang aku tabrak di koridor kemarin bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk "Benar, dan kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang masih meneliti sampel tersebut.

"Aku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura masih tetap menulis dan kemudian mendorong mikroskop tersebut kembali kearah Naruto.

"Nama yang bagus seperti orangnya, dan namaku~"

"Kau pasti Naruto Namikaze bukan?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang sedang meneliti hanya tertawa menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih, dan segera menulisnya dibuku catatan.  
Didorongnya kembali dengan perlahan mikroskop tersebut ditengah meja.

"Tebakan yang tepat." Seru Naruto melihat kearah Sakura dan tersenyum.

'Senyum yang menawan' batin Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau murid baru bukan? Pindahan dari mana? Ah, maksudku asal kau berada." Tanya Naruto pelan, sejujurnya ia mati-matian menahan penciumannya terhadap darah Sakura.

"Aku berasal dari Tokyo."

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Lalu kenapa kau pindah?Apakah kau menyukai hujan?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu merapikan poninya yang jatuh.  
"Aku dari kecil tidak menyukai hujan dan aku pindah karena ayah dan ibuku bercerai."

Naruto memasang tampang serius mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan "Oh, maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kalau kau tidak menyukai hujan, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah kekota basah seperti Konoha ini yang setiap tahunnya mengalami hujan?"

"Aku hanya ingin berusaha membuat sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai harus untuk menjadi aku entahlah aku juga bingung" Sakura tertawa.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura tertawa ikut tersenyum, ada perasaan yang aneh yang sedang menjalar didadanya saat melihat Sakura tertawa seperti itu.  
Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan Naruto saja.

"Murid-Murid sekalian, pelajaran kita hari ini selesai. Bagi yang sudah menuliskan pengamatannya dibuku kalian boleh segera keluar, baiklah Terimakasih." Ucap guru Ibiki sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura merapikan peralatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel hitam ditangannya.  
Setelah selesai dia akan bangkit dari duduknya, tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, perlahan Sakura menoleh kebelakang melihat apa maksud Naruto memegang tangannya tersebut. Naruto hanya menatap Sakura.

"Ehm~maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk memegang tanganmu." Ucap Naruto langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan Naruto mulai merasa canggung karena mendadak menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau keluar bersama?" tawar Naruto ke Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya merasa canggung sama seperti Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan mereka berjalan melewati koridor sambil terlihat mengobrol tentang -sela mereka mengobrol Naruto selalu menatap Sakura ketika dia tertawa dan tersenyum tentunya, dan itu juga yang membuat Naruto merasakan rasa yang berbeda didalam dadanya.

.

Sakura sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya, ia mebolak-balikkan buku yang ia pegang tadi sambil mengunyah permen karet.  
Setelah ia keluar kelas bersama pemuda bernama Naruto tadi ia merasa pemuda itu sepertinya asik, menyenangkan, dan misterius tentunya.

Sakura menghadap kebelakang, ternyata disana berdiri orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya.  
Naruto dapat melihat jelas Sakura yang menatap kearahnya, sepertinya kali ini gadis itu menampakkan rasa penasarannya, Naruto masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri yaitu disamping mobil Volvo nya.

Sama seperti Sakura, gadis itu masih terus memperhatikan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia terobsesi sekali ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu.  
Saat tengah menutup bukunya untuk pergi, mobil van berwarna biru melaju begitu kencang bersiap akan menabrak Sakura.  
Sakura tidak dapat menghindar kali ini, mata emeraldnya hanya bisa membulat panik ia hanya menutup matanya.

Entah angin yang menghentikannya atau mobil itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti, ia merasa tidak ada apapun yang menghantam tubuhnya. Hanya mobil bagian belakangnya yang tertabrak hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebum keras.  
Matanya terbuka sedikit melihat apa yang terjadi, Sakura speechless kali ini, bagaimana tidak dihadapannya sekarang ada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan siap menerkam.

Tentu saja Sakura kaget, bagaimana bisa Naruto yang berdiri begitu jauh dengannya bisa menghentikan van itu dengan satu tangannya hingga van tersebut reyot.  
Naruto masih menatap Sakura tajam dengan nafas memburu, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada van itu lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih shock dengan kejadian itu.

"Sakura maafkan aku, a-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap seseorang yang mengendarai van tersebut.

Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, kali ini ia menengok kesana-kemari mencari sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.  
Matsuri, Karin, dan Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan, Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya dan buru-buru memasuki mobil merahnya bersama Karin dan Gaara.

Semua murid segera menghampiri Sakura yang sempat 'hampir' tertabrak tadi terutama Ino dan Tenten yang juga ikut-ikutan shock dengan kejadian tadi segera menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya masih benar-benar kaget dan linglung.  
"Sakura, kau tidak kenapa-napa? Tenten cepat hubungi kepolisian Konoha!, kita ke rumah sakit ya Sakura," Sakura masih tetap tidak bereaksi.

.

Seorang suster nampak berdiri disamping Sakura, ia membereskan peralatan medisnya dan menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Nona Sakura, kau tidak terluka. Cuman perasaanmu sepertinya sedikit terganggu mungkin karena shock,"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, tidak lama pintu ruangan dibuka Jiraiya.  
Ia segera menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di samping ranjang.

"Suster, bagaimana anak saya? Terluka parah atau ada yang harus dioperasi?!," Tanya Jiraiya sedikit panik.

"Ayah, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura menenangkan ayahnya.

"Syukurlah, lalu dimana orang yang menabrakmu? Dia harus dituntut!," lagi-lagi Jiraiya hanya marah-marah tidak jelas, Sakura hanya menenangkan ayahnya.

Pintu ruangan kembali dibuka dan kali ini muncul pria yang memakai seragam dokter atau mungkin memang dokter.  
Pria ini berambut pirang dan ehm berkulit pucat hampir sama dengan 'Naruto'?

"Kudengar putri Kepala Kepolisian Konoha dirawat disini, benar Jiraiya?," ucap lelaki itu sambil menghampiri suster yang berada disitu dan member aba-aba kalau tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Ah iya benar, Dokter Minato!," balas Jiraiya.

"Buka mulutmu Sakura, akan kuperiksa sedikit dimana kesalahannya," kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Minato tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan Minato mulai menyalakan senter memeriksanya. Ia kembali mematikan senter tersebut dan menulis resep obat di note kecil miliknya.

"Kau tidak mengalami luka berat dan ringan. Cuman mungkin karena masih agak kaget kau menjadi shock dan mengalami stress ringan," ucap Dokter Minato.

"Iya, untungnya ada Naruto yang menyelamatkan ku,"

"Naruto? Kekasihmu?" seru Jiraiya cepat membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan maksud agar ayahnya tidak terlalu heboh.

"Dia menyelamatkanku dengan begitu cepat, dan kuat. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya seperti itu,"

"Yaah itu keberuntunganmu Sakura, jangan lupa ini resep obatnya. Minumlah dirumah," saran Minato dan kemudian keluar ruangan meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Sakura didalam.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Ayah saja yang duluan, aku tidak apa-apa kok aku masih bisa membawa mobil,"

Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayah keluar duluan. Masih banyak perkerjaan dikantor."

Jiraiya meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk diam diranjang tempat tidur, dia masih kepikiran kejadian beberapa jam tadi.  
Bagaimana bisa Naruto yang berdiri begitu jauh darinya bisa dengan sangat cepat menghentikan van itu, hal yang benar-benar diluar nalar Sakura.  
Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan menjinjing tasnya, setelah ia keluar ia tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut merah dan Dokter Minato tadi.  
Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui identitas kita Naruto, ini bukan Cuma masalahmu tapi kita," seru gadis berambut merah itu sedikit pelan.

"Aku hanya menolongnya, tidak mungkin aku menyaksikan hal yang seharusnya masih bisa kulakukan!," balas Naruto.

Wanita berambut merah itu segera menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka dibalik tembok disebelah ruangan tadi, Naruto dan Dokter Minato juga ikutan melihat Sakura.

"A-aku ingin bicara sebentar!," ucap Sakura gagu.

"Naruto, kau jelaskan padanya. Karin kita pergi sekarang,"

Minato segera membawa Karin pergi sebelum terjadi apapun, sepertinya wanita yang bernama Karin amat membenci Sakura dari tatapan matanya yang menyeramkan.  
Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri dibalik tembok.

"Apa?,"

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa datang padaku begitu cepat?," Tanya Sakura menatap Naruto serius

"Aku sedang berdiri tepat disampingmu Sakura," jawab Naruto

"Tidak. Kau berada disamping mobil mu, diseberang jalan. Dan itu jauh!," seru Sakura merasa dirinya tidak salah melihat

"Kau, mungkin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu!," bantah Naruto sedikit tertawa

Sakura masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius.  
"Aku tahu apa yang aku lihat,!?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?,"

"Kau menghentikan van itu, kau mendorong van itu dengan satu tanganmu," tegas Sakura.

Naruto tak bergeming, ia hanya diam sambil memegangi hidungnya.  
"Itu…bisa disebut dengan dorongan adrenaline, kau bisa mencarinya di Google,"

Sakura masih menatap Naruto ia memicingkan mata emerald nya.  
"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?,"

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan terima kasih dan lupakan itu?,"

"Terima kasih!," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba

"Lalu?," seru Naruto masih menatap Sakura dengan sedikit tajam.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakannya!,"

"Sudah kubilang, ucapkan terima kasih lalu lupakan!," bentak Naruto dan pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis itu masih menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, ia menghela napasnya.  
Kalau memang pemuda itu tidak ingin memberitahunya, ia akan mencari tahu sendiri.

.

Jiraiya menghela napasnya panjang, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia sedang menghadapi kasus yang menyulitkan yang jarang ada seperti sekarang ini.  
Ia hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan sebuah pena keatas meja.

"Jiraiya, kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah terlalu malam," tanya salah seorang teman Jiraiya yang berambut panjang hitam nan lurus.

"Tidak Orochimaru, aku masih bingung dengan kematian peternak itu . Aku tidak percaya kalau dia mati digigit binatang,"

"Sudahlah mungkin peternak itu kecolongan, segeralah pulang kasian putrimu menunggu dirumah," saran Orochimaru pada temannya tersebut.

Jiraiya memandang Orochimaru sekilas dan menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Tunggu, apa kau masih ingat kasus sapi yang mati seperti mengalami dehidrasi dengan kulit yang pucat. Dan keadaannya sama seperti kematian peternak itu,"

Orochimaru tampak memasang wajah serius, memang akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus yang tidak bisa di nalar oleh para kepolisian divisi 1 Konoha seperti sekarang ini yang menangani kematian dengan ciri-ciri yang langka.

"Iya aku masih ingat, aku pernah menceritakannya ke nenekku setelah itu dia berkata kalau itu ulah seorang penghisap darah," seru Orochimaru.

Jiraiya hanya bungkam masih tetap dalam pikiran nya tentang apa yang menyebabkan peternak itu mati.  
"Penghisap Darah? Maksudmu Dracula?,"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak begitu yakin dan percaya, nenek ku yang berkata aku hanya men-iyakan saja," Orochimaru sedikit tertawa.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana rencanamu tentang membeli sebuah sepeda motor baru?," tanya Sakura.

Sasuke bungkam ia hanya mengeratkan hoodie nya dan terus berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.  
Saat ini mereka berada di pantai utara Konoha, berjalan dan mengobrol kan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Sakura yang mengajak Sasuke kepantai ini ia ingin bertanya tentang penghisap darah yang diceritakan ayahnya mungkin Sasuke tahu jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan membelinya, cuman aku diberi dan aku harus memperbaiki nya," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum singkat "Ternyata sekarang kau lebih menyukai otomotif dan buktinya kau bisa memperbaiki mobilku itu,"

Sasuke ikutan tersenyum dan mereka terus berjalan disepanjang bibir pantai.  
"Tidak Sakura, itu hanya hobiku saja tidak lebih. Lalu ada apa kau mengajakku kepantai ini? Tentu kau tidak hanya bertanya itu saja kan?,"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan sedikit tersenyum.  
"Baiklah seperti yang kau katakan, tadi malam ayah ku menceritakan tentang kematian seorang peternak yang berciri-ciri langka,"

Sasuke menyimak baik-baik kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura.  
"Berciri-ciri langka?,"

"Iya, dan katanya itu karena gigitan binatang. Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya, dan aku menemui mu disini untuk bertanya lebih jelas Sasuke. Kau pasti tahu kan siapa yang melakukannya," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun," paksa Sakura "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku adalah orang yang sangat penasaran,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memandang Sakura.  
"Menurutku itu kisah lama yang sedikit menyeramkan, apa kau tahu klan Uchiha adalah keturunan dari serigala,"

"Apa? Serigala? Kendengaran nya nyata,"

"Yaa serigala sungguhan, dan itu legenda klan kami," kata Sasuke

"Oke, lalu bagaimana cerita mengenai Keluarga Namikaze,?" Tanya Sakura lagi masih tetap penasaran.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura  
"Mereka seharusnya adalah musuh dari keturunan kami, kakek buyutku sang kepala klan menemukan mereka berburu di tanah kami. Tapi mereka berkata berasal dari klan yang berbeda, jadi klan kami membuat perjanjian dengan mereka jika mereka berjanji menjauhi tanah Uchiha kami tidak akan membuka identitas mereka pada bangsa kalian," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar masih terus berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

" … "

Sakura hanya diam bergeming mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tadi.  
"Kukira mereka baru saja pindah ke Konoha,"

"Atau baru saja kembali," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lalu siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

"Itu hanya sebuah cerita Sakura, baiklah ayo kita pergi."

Mereka berdua segera berjalan meninggalkan pantai.

.

Sakura sedang duduk di bangku luar kantin kampus, matanya sedang meneliti semua penjuru kampus untuk mencari pemuda berambut blonde.

"Dia tidak disini," ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sakura menoleh kesamping kanannya melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba duduk di meja tempat ia duduk.  
"Ino, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu Sakura, dan disaat cuaca sedang cerah seperti ini keluarga Namikaze menghilang," terka Ino sambil berangsur duduk disamping Sakura.

"Apa mereka menghilang begitu saja?,"

"Tidak, Dr. Minato dan istrinya mengajak mereka untuk liburan, seperti hicking, dan berkemah,"

Sakura hanya membisu mendengarnya, entah apa yang sedang ada dipikarannya, ia begitu penasaran siapa sesungguhnya Naruto Namikaze dan keluarga nya yang misterius itu.  
Tenten tiba-tiba datang dan kemudian duduk disamping Sakura.

"Teman-Teman, kalian tahu. Kiba mengajakku untuk datang ke acara prom yang akan dilangsungkan minggu depan," jelas Tenten antusias.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat ke-antusiasan temannya itu.  
"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau menerima ajakannya?,"

"Tentu saja ia akan menerimanya Sakura, ia kan begitu tergila-gila dengan Kiba Inuzuka," ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil melirik kearah Tenten.

Tenten yang mendengar ucapan Ino barusan menyenggol lengan gadis pirang itu dan hanya tersenyum kaku didepan Sakura.  
"Ah, itu tidak benar kok jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino,"

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua teman barunya tersebut. Ada-ada saja.

"Oh iya Sakura, hari ini kami akan pergi kedaerah Utara Konoha untuk membeli beberapa gaun untuk dipakai di acara prom. Kau ingin ikut?," tawar Tenten disetujui anggukan dari Ino.

"Hari ini? Tapi jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin ayahku mengomel sepanjang hari karena terlalu lama keluar rumah,"

"Baiklah Sakura Haruno,"

.

Sakura hanya diam menatap pemandangan diluar kaca disebuah pusat pembelanjaan di Utara Konoha bersama Tenten dan Ino.  
Ia terus memperhatikan luar dan tidak menggubris Ino dan Tenten yang sedari tadi memilih baju dan mencobanya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan tidak banyak bicara.  
Sebetulnya Sakura juga akan pergi ke toko buku yang pernah ia tahu untuk membantunya mencari tahu apa keinginannya.

Ino dan Tenten menatap sekilas teman pink nya itu dan saling memandang, sepertinya mereka tahu yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze.

"Ayolah Sakura, mau sampai kapan memikirkan si Namikaze?," kata Tenten.

"Tenten benar Sakura, lebih baik kau memilih baju-baju yang bagus ini untuk digunakan di prom," saran Ino menampakkan gaun-gaun yang mewah.

Sakura menghela napas pelan,  
"Ino dan Tenten, aku tidak memikirkan itu. Kalian selalu salah paham,"

Tenten menoleh kearah Ino, Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya hanya diam saja.  
"Baiklah Sakura, lalu kenapa kau dari tadi hanya diam?,"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke toko buku,"

"Tapi kami masih akan memilih beberapa gaun, jadi bagaimana?," ucap Ino.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit tersenyum sekilas,  
"Aku saja yang pergi sendirian, kalian bisa menunggu di restoran Yakiniku Q kalau sudah selesai,"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Ino dan Tenten, meminta jawaban dari dua temannya tersebut.  
Tenten dan Ino hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan, Sakura segera keluar dari pusat pembelanjaan itu dan melesat ke Toko Buku tujuannya.

.

"15 ribu yen,"

Sakura merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang 15 ribu yen dan memberikannya pada kasir toko tersebut.  
Setelah mendapatkannya Sakura segera keluar dari Toko Buku itu, dan berjalan kearah Restoran Yakiniku Q yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 20 menit, ia sampai didepan pintu masuk restoran, namun saat ia ingin masuk Tenten dan Ino sudah keluar duluan dari restoran.

"Tenten, Ino?,"

"Sakura?,"

"Kenapa kalian keluar?," Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kami sudah selesai makan Sakura, kami menunggumu karena terlalu lama akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan," jelas Tenten disertai anggukan Ino.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu lama," sesal Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami membelikanmu Yakiniku dalam bentuk bungkusan," seru Ino menyodorkan bungkusan yang tertulis Yakiniku Q.

Sakura menerima bungkusan itu dan tersenyum kearah dua temannya.  
"Terima kasih teman-teman,"

"Baiklah, lebih kita pulang. Kau tidak ingin dimarahi bukan?,"

.

Sakura yang sudah mendapatkan buku itu segera membukanya dan menelitinya di situs mesin pencari Google.  
Ia mulai menjelajahi tulisan-tulisan didalam buku itu hingga menemukan 1 kata yang menarik 'Cold One'.  
Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan kemudian menuliskan kata tersebut kedalam kolom Google.

Tidak lama ada begitu banyak artikel mengenai 'Cold One' terutama tentang sejarah mesir yang menyebutkan bahwa Cold One adalah salah satu makhluk abadi peminum darah.  
Dan masih banyak artikel mengenai kata Cold One dalam beberapa Negara termasuk Jepang yang menyebutkan Monster abadi tanpa nyawa.

Sakura terpaku pada layar laptopnya, ini masih belum cukup baginya, mata emeraldnya masih menjelajahi tulisan-tulisan kecil itu.  
Tertulis dilayar tentang makhluk abadi peminum darah yang menarik perhatiannya, pelan-pelan ia membaca tulisan itu.  
Tertulis disana ciri-ciri makhluk abadi peminum darah bahwa mereka _tidak bisa mati, dan cepat_.

_Cepat_, Sakura teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tentang Naruto yang menolongnya dari van biru dan itu sangat 'cepat' Sakura memejamkan matanya dan kembali mencari lagi.  
_Kuat_, kali ini ciri-ciri yang berikutnya. Ia teringat lagi dengan van itu yang ditahan dengan 1 tangan Naruto hingga reyot.

_Kulit yang dingin_, Sakura kembali teringat pernah menyentuh tangan pemuda itu saat bertabrakan di koridor. Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk kan tangannya di meja.  
"Apa benar kalau Naruto itu…?,"

Sakura masih mencari kembali ciri yang selanjutnya dan yang terkahir adalah _abadi dan peminum darah_ yang berarti itu adalah _vampire_.  
Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia memegangi kepalanya.  
"Ternyata benar, mustahil"

.

Keesokan paginya Sakura buru-buru memarkir mobil truknya dan segera mencari pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.  
Dia harus mengatakannya sekarang, bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengatakannya.  
Ia menajamkan penglihatannya menelusuri seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mencari si rambut blonde.

Itu dia ia melihatnya, Naruto yang berdiri ditengah lapangan, memakai jaket oranye sambil menatap Sakura heran.  
Sakura menelan ludahnya dan berjalan melewati Naruto, Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu hanya mengikuti dari belakang.  
Mereka berdua berjalan semakin jauh kedalam Hutan dibelakang sekolah, kali ini Sakura yang didepan.

Setelah mereka sampai ditengah hutan berkabut, Sakura berhenti membelakangi Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.  
Hening sesaat, keduanya terdiam sampai Naruto menghembuskan napasnya kuat.

"Kau sangat cepat dan sangat kuat!," seru Sakura yang masih membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto maju mendekati Sakura yang tidak menghadap kearahnya.  
"Kulitmu pucat dan sedingin es!," lagi-lagi Sakura mengucapkannya, Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tak makan, dan tidak meminum apapun, disaat cuaca cerah kau tiba-tiba menghilang,"

Naruto memandang Sakura dalam diam, ia maju selangkah mendekati Sakura.  
Gadis itu masih tetap tidak mau menatapnya.  
"Berapa usiamu?," Tanya Sakura.

"17,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berusia 17?,"

"Untuk sementara waktu," jawab Naruto.

Suasana kembali hening, Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapannya yang sama saat menyelamatkan Sakura dari mobil van yang menabrak nya tempo hari.  
Sakura yang tahu Naruto terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang baru kali ini ia lihat, hanya menunduk dan menghindar untuk menatap secara langsung wajah pemuda itu.  
Diam dan sunyi, hanya suara kicauan burung yang sedari tadi terdengar.

"Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," kata Sakura gugup.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya.  
"Katakan,!

Sakura tetap diam, ia takut mengatakannya seandainya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tatapan mata itu akan berubah padanya.

"Katakan, dengan keras!,"

"…"

"Katakan!," seru Naruto penuh penekanan.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam.  
_"Vampire…,"_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Hai *canggung* bagaimana jelek banget kan? .  
Kido tahu ini emang membosankan, dan terkesan ngga _keren (_?)  
Ayolah Kido frustasi banget nih pasti readers pada ngamuk, udah lama update, cerita juga ngebosenin (Readers: itu tahu) Kido juga tahu disini karakternya Naru OOC banget.  
Gomenasai Minna kalau ceritanya ngga sesuai harapan, tapi Kido usahain chap depan lebih baik lagi

Terus buat harga buku yang dibeli Sakura anggep aja 15 ribu yen itu 15 ribu rupiah :p *murah amat*  
Tuh Sakura dah tau kalau Naru vampire, buat chap depan rencananya  
Kido mau bikin panjang-panjang ah ampek 5 ribu kata :D

Satu lagi jangan lupa kalau mau baca sambil dengerin lagu A thousand years nya Christina Perri :D biar terasa twilight beneran *promosi  
Okedeh silahkan review apapun, menurut keinginan, unek-unek, isi hati, kebencian, kesenangan, kekaguman, kritikan, di dalam kotak review ^^

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chap 3  
**Thank you all my lover reviewers :* I Love You ^^  
Kalian luar biasaaa…**

Salam Langit dan Bumi Narusaku.


End file.
